This invention relates to corporate feed networks for antenna systems.
Corporate feed networks are conventionally used to distribute power from transmit/receive (T/R) modules to array radiating elements.
Vertical distribution of RF signals in active arrays is presently accomplished by means of suspended stripline feeds with in-line coaxial interconnects. Two feeds are required for every column of T/R modules, one for the upper half of the column and one for the lower half. A typical array might require a total of 120 feeds, which make up a significant portion of the total array cost.
The feed housings are made entirely from machined aluminum. They are fabricated and assembled separate from the heat exchangers and installed at a higher assembly level. This method is heavy and consumes a considerable amount of space.
An object of this invention is to provide a feed network which can be smaller, lighter and less expensive to fabricate than conventional feed networks.